Deadly Kisses
by angelic death of foxfire
Summary: Kurt falls for Remy's sister who may be wanted for murder.
1. On the RunAgain

angelic death of foxfire: I don't own anything x-cept people u don't know.  
  
===Shina Dark's Perspective===  
Shina Dark hated them. They lied and pretended to care, but they didn't. Not really. They were afraid. They were afraid of what she could do, and they shunned her for what she couldn't. They would glare fearfully at her when they thought she wasn't looking. They whispered about her behind her back. But when she turned around, they would pretend to care and she would try to believe. But actions speak louder than words and what they did and didn't do told her that they were all afraid of her 'death kiss'.  
No one ever got close to her. Of course, that didn't matter in her line of work. She was a thief. And a damn good one too. The leader of the New Orleans Thieves Guild was rather proud of her. Of course why wouldn't her father be proud? He was more proud of her than of her brother Remy. Starting a new war with the assassins.despicable. But she did miss him on those cold, lonely stakeouts.  
With her seductive voice, enticing green eyes, silky smooth skin, elegant black hair, lustfully full lips, and sensuous curves, she could have anyone she wanted. But she wanted no one. She had an occasional fling, but it always ended with a dead body and her fleeing. She was, in fact, in the midst of a fling now with one of her potential 'clients'. She knew she was going to have to run sooner or later. She preferred sooner. So, she packed her bags and left without a trace.  
  
===Murderer's Perspective===  
She stepped out of the cab and told him to wait. She wouldn't be long. She strolled gracefully up to the door and knocked. After a few moments, he opened the door.  
"Ma chere," he said, bringing her hand to his lips, "to what do Ah owe dis' unexpected pleasure?"  
"Oh," she said, sliding past him into the house while smiling very seductively, "I just wanted to see what monsieur was doing tonight?" She made the last word an answer and question in one. She smiled again and winked at him.  
"In dat case," he smiled and closed the door. He reached and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. She wrapped her hands around her neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His last Kiss.  
He fell dead to the floor. She smiled and licked her lips, savoring the taste of death. For some reason 'the kiss' always seemed to excite her. -Oh well, - she thought, -I'll fix that later.-  
  
===Cab Driver's Perspective===  
She exited the house and came towards the car. She had been in there for thirty minutes almost. He could only imagine what they had done in that short time. The thought aroused him and he had to scratch.  
"Where t' now Madame?" He asked as she got back in the car.  
"The country." she said.  
  
===Murderer's Perspective===  
When they had stopped in the country she said to the driver, "You are quite handsome, what a pity I have to kill you." The last thing he saw was the color blue.  
  
$$$$$Next Day, Xavier's Mansion, Breakfast$$$$$  
  
===Kurt's Perspective===  
Kurt had just sat down and was chowing down on breakfast when something on the front page of Scott's newspaper caught his attention:  
  
Two Dead. Homicide reopens 10 yr. Old Case.  
  
Scott laid the paper on the table and got up to take his bowl in the kitchen. Kurt teleported to Scott's now empty seat and began reading:  
  
New Orleans, June 28th-Mr. John Michael Blankenship III was found dead in his house this morning by a fellow coworker when he did not show up for work that day. Miss Eloise Henderson had been asked to go see where Mr. Blankenship was after he had not responded to several calls, pages, faxes, and e-mails. When she opened the unlocked door, she found 37- year-old John Blankenship laying dead at the foot of the stairs in his two-story house that had been ransacked. Miss Henderson quickly phoned the police. When the police arrived, however, Miss Henderson was nowhere to be found. After examining the house and body for evidence, the police received another report of a dead man in the outskirts of New Orleans. When they arrived at the second crime scene, they found 48-year-old Robert Donaldson dead in his cab. The cab had also been thoroughly searched before the police arrived. Neither body showed any cause of death. This perplexing mystery was soon linked to a 10-year-old case by Detective Jeanna Bartok. Seven men had been found dead, all without plausible cause of death. The case has now been reopened and investigators have a description of a possible suspect. A female with black hair and green eyes. Five feet six inches in height. Fair skin tone. Highly dangerous.  
  
When he had finished reading the paper he stared hard at it until the Professors' voice broke into his thoughts,-Kurt, get suited up, we have a mission.- 


	2. Old 'friends' Reunited

angelic death of foxfire: I don't own nuthin' cept peoples u don't know. R & R. Please?  
  
===Shina's Per===  
She was resting peacefully in her 'hole' when she heard something odd. She got up and crawled cautiously up towards the entrance of her little underground house.  
-A jet?- She questioned herself. -Hmm, I must investigate.-  
  
===Kurt's Per===  
Logan, Remy, and he stepped down from the Blackbird. Logan sniffed.  
"She's here." He said.  
Scott, Kitty, Jean, Bobby, and Rogue stepped down. " Good. Now where is she?" Scott asked.  
"Zere." Kurt answered, pointing at a tree rather close to the jet.  
"And how, my little fuzzy friend, " she commented, dropping from the tree Kurt had pointed out, "did you know that?" She asked him with, Kurt thought, a rather smug smile.  
"Uh.lucky guezz?" he answered, not truly knowing himself. She tilted her head to the left with one eyebrow raised, -razzer like a kitten- he thought. She thought over his answer for a few moments. -She looks very vamiliar- He pondered.  
"Okay, whatever," she said, 'Now, what brings yall to my neck of the woods?" She asked, then giggled rather childishly at a private joke. Scott opened his mouth to answer, but Logan commented first.  
"Listen, Kit Kat, we ain't here to chitchat. We're here to take you ta meet a friend o' ours. Now get on the jet an lets go!"(hee^hee, I rhymed)  
The smile had dropped from her face and she looked deadly serious. - zat's it! She looks like ze portrait of ze murderer.- She merely stared at him a few seconds. Then an ice-melting smile graced her lips as she said," I think I've met enough people for one day." She had turned and started walking away when Remy piped up.  
"But, Kitten, me t'inks you shoul' get on da' jet."  
She stopped dead in her tracks, turned, and asked, "What did you call me?"  
"Kitten, dat hurts. You don' recognize your ole pal Remy when he standin' in fron' of you?"  
She cocked her head to the right, her face expressionless. She straightened herself and walked back till she was face-to-face with the Cajun. She stared at him a few seconds without blinking, then she gave another one of her heart-warming smiles.  
"Gambit, I didn' know dat was you," She said, reverting to her natural Cajun accent, "You look so diff'ren'."  
"Kitten," he said, "You 'ave no idea."  
Kurt watched as Remy wrapped his arm around her waist and coaxed her onto the jet, all-the-while watching Remy with a profound and unexplainable jealousy.  
  
===Shina's Per===  
She was cautious at first, but after a while she relaxed. She could hardly believe that Remy, her Remy, was an X-man. She was curious as to how that happened, but was more interested in what all these other people were thinking. She would start in the cockpit and work her way back.  
First was Cyclops, or Scott rather. He was deeply in love with Red it seems. But he was still up for a pretty face.  
Second was the rude Logan fellow. But she smiled when she realized he was rude to try and prevent himself from falling.  
Next was Kitty. -Lance? - Shina thought, - Who in the heck is Lance? -  
Then there was Ice' man', or Bobby. Based on the way he was staring, she didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.  
Next was Rogue. Gothic. Sad. Hurt. Paranoid. Fake. -In love with Remy, huh? - Jealous.  
Then there was the fuzzy blue guy, Kurt. Cute. Loyal. Paranoid. - Hmm, that's odd. - She thought.  
Last was Red, or Jean. - How can you get into my head? - Jean thought to her. - Wha . How did you . . .? - Shina was confused. Jean turned around and answered her out loud. " I'm telepathic and telekinetic. So I suggest you stop wandering around in my mind."  
-Talk about having a stick shoved up your ass. - She thought. - I'm still here. - Jean thought. - Oh, right. - Shina answered, then she blocked her mind from all outside interferences.  
  
Lady-giggles: Thank you so much. I hope you liked this one too. 


End file.
